Basilic
by dragonichigo
Summary: Drago est amoureux d'Harry et se retrouve à former un binôme avec lui avec l'aide de son parrain: il va prendre l'apparence d'un basilic blanc pour se rapprocher de lui, mais Voldemort est toujours là... FIC D'AQUAMARION QUE JE CORRIGE LE PLUS POSSIBLE
1. Chapter 1

Couple : Harry/Drago

Légende : (**petite pensée de moi XD**)

**_Chapitre n°1 : surprise et mercredi_**

* * *

Depuis sa première rencontre avec un beau brun aux yeux vert Drago n'en pouvait plus, il rêvait de lui, qu'il le caressait, l'embrassait, apprenait encore et encore chaque partie de son corps. Mais un problème restait le même : ses joutes verbales étaient le seul moyen d'entendre sa voix, de voir ses yeux de si près... Mais son prince ne l'aimerais jamais, c'était impossible. Mais son parrain avait bien remarqué le comportement de son filleul, il décida de lui donner un petit coup de main. (**Houla attention Severus Rogue aide quelqu'un, applaudissement s'il vous plait**)

- Drago, viens avec moi. Il faut que je te parle.

Le jeune homme suivit le professeur de potion et accessoirement son parrain jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'assit et invita Drago à faire de même.

- Bon, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Je vois bien que tu es toujours dans tes pensées et tes notes, dans mon cours, baissent.

- Je...

- Tu es amoureux n'es pas ?

- Hein ! Mais comment tu...

- Et pas de n'importe qui. D'Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu... oui, mais comment tu le sais !?

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas les regards que tu lui lances, tu ne le quittes pas du regard pendant mon cour. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- …

-Dis-lui.

- QUOI !!!! non, il me déteste.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est obligé, avec tout ce que je lui ai fait et dit...

- Laisses moi y réfléchir un peu, je suis sûr qu'il ne te déteste pas. Bon le cours va débuter va à ta place.

- D'accord.

Bien sûr le cours était commun avec les Gryffondors et une surprise de taille attendait Drago mais aussi Harry. Les élèves prirent place.

- Bien, ne vous installez pas, pour quelques temps et à partir de se cours, vous effectuerez plusieurs devoirs notés en binôme. Pour faciliter la communication, vous vous mettrez côte à côte.

Le professeur commença donc à énumérer les couples : Ron était avec Blaise, Hermione avec Pansy et, à la surprise de toute la classe, Harry et Drago, avec un simple regard de la part de Rogue qui laissa entendre, enfin plutôt voire un « c'est a toi de jouer ». Les élèves prirent place à côter de leur partenaire dans un silence macabre. Le cours fut long, très long surtout pour Harry et Drago, mais le cher parrain n'avais pas fini la surprise qui, pour certains, était déjà de très mauvais goût.

- On va s'arrêter là. Pour jeudi vous me ferez quatre parchemins sur tout les ingrédients que l'on vient de voir et, attention, vous formez un binôme donc ce devoir sera fait à deux et pas de triche je le saurais. Vous pouvez sortir.

Drago interpela son adorable partenaire en l'attrapant par l'avant bras.

- Bien, étant donné que nous sommes tout les deux, je te propose qu'on se retrouve à la bibliothèque mercredi après-midi ? ça marche ?

- Heu... Ok.

Drago disparut dans le couloir, et Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent avec un étrange regard.

- Il t'a dit quoi Harry ?

- Hermione, à ton avis il existe un sort pour changer les gens ?

- Non c'est impossible ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Il m'a parlé gentiment, sans rien dire sur vous : ni sarcasme, ni remarque de mauvais gouts.

- Pardon ! Malefoy gentil !?

- Ron tais toi. Laisses Harry parler un peu, continue Harry.

- Hum, il a juste proposé qu'on se retrouve mercredi après-midi à la bibliothèque pour bosser sur le devoir de potion.

… Tu vas y aller ?

- Oui, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec Rogue sur le dos en colle.

- Mercredi mais c'est dans deux jours ?!

- Oui Ron, remets-toi. N'oublies pas que toi tu dois bosser avec Blaise. En ce qui me concerne avec Pansy, on sera à la bibliothèque tout les soirs, même mercredi mais juste le soir : je sors l'après-midi.

- Ah avec Blaise ! Je l'avais oublié celui la.

- C'est sympa rouquin.

- B-Blaise !!!

- Oui... mais comme je dois sortir ce mercredi, on pourra se joindre à vous à la bibliothèque Hermione ?

- Bien sur.

Blaise, avec un large sourire, partit. Voilà que tout les quatre allaient se retrouver occupés chaque soir, enfin jusqu'à mercredi soir. Harry devais donc trouver une occupation pour ses soirées en solitaire, enfin mercredi il serait avec le Serpentard toute l'après-midi alors que ses amis seraient sûrement quelque part à s'amuser. Rien que d'y penser il voulait déjà partir en courant, mais bon, ça se passera peut-être bien et qui sait, il pourrait avec un peu de chance s'entendre avec lui. (**C'est d'un miracle qu'il aurait besoin**)

Mercredi arriva trop vite pour Harry qui attendait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, les bras croisés. Il vit arriver Drago et s'encouragea avant de suivre sans un mot le blondinet. Ils s'installèrent prés de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc.

- Malefoy, pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

- Déjà, vu le long moment où on va devoir être ensemble, je pense que nous appeler par nos prénom est de mise, mais si ça te dérange...

- Non, heu...

- Et pour ce qui concerne mon comportement, on va dire que j'ai pris une nouvelle ré tout te dire, au point où on en est, en première année quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais te conseiller au niveau de tes amis, je voulais juste être ami avec toi mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Par la suite, tu as été envoyé chez Gryffondor et je suis devenu jaloux de toi : tu avais de vrais amis, alors pour prouver que j'étais le meilleur, je t'ai rabaissé toi et tes deux pots de colle... (**et le miracle eu lieu XD**)

- Drago !!!

- Bon on s'y met je n'ai pas l'intention de rester toute l'après-midi ici.

Harry était resté scotché. Il reprit ses esprits puis ils commencèrent leur devoir, finissant vers 15h30 en se permettant quelques pauses de temps en temps. Harry confit les parchemins à Drago qui alla les remettre au professeur avant de pouvoir retourner à son dortoir. Drago frappa à la porte du bureau de son parrain.

- Drago pourquoi cette visite ?

- Ce sont les parchemins que tu nous as demandé et je voulais aussi discuter.

- Poses les sur la table, sinon comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, je crois.

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose, tu es bien un animagus non ?

- Qui te l'as dit !?

- Moi, bon en quoi tu te transformes ?

- U-un basilic blanc...

- ça te conviens bien, donc tout en te rapprochant d'Harry en cours, vois pour t'en rapprocher aussi sous ta forme d'animagus.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'approcher d'un basilic ?

- C'est un Gryffondor, Drago. Un Gryffondor très curieux de surcroit.

- Hum... je peux essayer mais je doute. Dis moi, pourquoi tu m'aides, tu ne supportes pas Harry.

- Je te le dirais plus tard, pour le moment Harry est prés du lac, du coté de la forêt interdite.

- Merci.

Drago parti en courant, il croisa d'autres élèves Serpentards qu'il ignora royalement, les choquant devant l'attitude plus qu'étrange de ce dernier. (**Si un jour ont m'aurais dit que Drago aller courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre un Gryffondor, je l'aurais traité de fou**) Il entra dans la forêt sans se faire voir et se transforma en un superbe basilic au couleur ivoire, se mettant par la suite à la recherche de son Gryffondor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre n°2 : Révélation et larme_

* * *

Harry avait décidé de passer le reste de l'après-midi à rêvasser près du lac, là il était calme, il entendait le bruit de l'eau qui s'instille sous les rayons du soleil, les oiseaux et leur douce mélodie, un drôle de sifflement... sifflement !

Il se retourna en direction de la forêt et se figea : c'était sûrement Nagini, le serpent de l'autre idiot qui devais jouer dans un film d'horreur. (**Je dirais silence Hill**) Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'avança vers les hauts arbres noirs, toujours sur ses gardes. Il s'avança doucement en écoutant chaque bruit autour de lui et s'arrêta pour crier :

- Sort de là ! Montres-toi !

Il ne tremblait pas : il n'avait pas peur, enfin il tentait de s'en convaincre. Quand il vit s'approcher un immense basilic d'un blanc immaculé, il recula de quelques pas en pointant sa baguette vers l'animal mais leurs regards se croisèrent sans aucune haine ou signe d'agressivité de l'animal. (**Donc comme c'est un animagus il ne tue pas si on croise son regard et ne pétrifie pas non plus si on voit son reflet**) Le basilic s'approcha d'Harry et ne fit aucun mouvement indiquant qu'il allait l'attaquer. Le jeune sorcier abaissa sa baguette et tendis une main vers son étrange visiteur, celui-ci posant le bout de sa tête sur la main qui lui était présenté. Les présentations étaient faites et Drago, enfin le basilic, voulait presque crier sa joie.

- Salut toi, tu es drôlement gentil pour un basilic.

Le serpent répondit doucement mais il ignorait que le jeune Gryffondor pouvait aussi parler le fourche-langue.

- Et toi tu es drôlement beau.

- Merci.

- T-tu comprends ce que je dis !

- Oui, tu es surpris ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler aux basilics.

- Peu de personne le savent.

- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, montes sur mon dos.

- Heu...

- N'ait pas peur, ce n'est pas un piège, je te le promets.

- D'accord.

Il rangea sa baguette et monta sur le dos du basilic avec tout de même une faible appréhension. (**La chance lol**) Celui-ci s'enfonça dans la forêt, plus loin que toutes les anciennes visites que Harry avait effectué lors d'heures de colles diverses. Drago, sous sa peau de serpent, ressentait l'inquiétude du jeune garçon.

- Ne soit pas si inquiet, savais-tu qu'il existe toujours de la lumière dans les ténèbres les plus noires?

- Non, je ne savais pas.

- Si on considère que cette forêt comme les ténèbres alors, où je te conduis c'est cette lumière.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On ne se connait même pas.

- Toi non, mais moi je connais certaines choses sur toi.

- Ah oui, comme ?

- Tu as un lord noir qui veut te tuer par exemple, et tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de tes amis pour une raison que j'ignore.

- Pour l'autre crétin tout le monde le sait, mais comment peux-tu savoir pour mes amis ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas, c'est mon secret.

- Je m'en doute, et la raison pour laquelle je m'éloigne d'eux c'est pour les protéger, s'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose je ne le supporterais pas.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais dit-moi, je te vois partir hors du château les soirs, pourquoi ?

- Je pense que je peux t'en parler mais si tu me promets de ne jamais le répéter.

- C'est promis mais qui pourrais comprendre ce que je dis à part toi ?

- Voldemort.

- Oui bon d'accord. Mais si je croise celui-là il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Il te tuera avant.

- Hum, je pense aussi. Bref tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu partais du château.

- Voldemort a brisé son âme en 7 parties qu'il a cachées un peu partout. Quand je pars, c'est pour les chercher et les détruire, il n'en reste plus qu'un morceau et après se sera la bataille finale.

- Un seul ?

- Oui, il est scellé dans Nagini, le serpent du l'autre idiot, je dois le tuer pour enfin tuer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

- Comment arrives-tu à rester aussi calme, enfin normal ?

- On va dire que je suis un bon comédien.

- Tu devrais leurs en parler, ils pourraient t'aider ?

- NON !

Harry sauta a terre et commença à faire demi-tour, il fut arrêter par le basilic qui s'enroula autour de lui.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pardon. (**C'est trop mignon XD**)

Le basilic aperçut de fines larmes couler sur les joues du jeune garçon, il poussa Harry contre lui. Il caressa doucement les écailles blanches et s'approcha de la tête assez large, posant son front sur le nez du serpent et sa main glissant sur la mâchoire de celui-ci. Heureusement que sous sa forme d'animagus Harry ne pouvait pas le voir car il aurait eut une tête de déterrer.

- Ne t'excuses pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis aujourd'hui ce n'est pas ma journée.

- Pourquoi ?

- On m'a caché quelque chose de très important et j'ai eu, à cause de ça, de mauvaises paroles envers quelqu'un.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Hum... en faites j'ai surpris une conversation entre Rogue et le directeur, j'ai découvert que Rogue avait été aidé par Lucius Malefoy.

- QUOI !

- Oui, Lucius Malefoy a aidé Rogue à fournir des informations sur les agissements de Voldemort. Il l'a couvert, car en tant que bras droit il avait aussi une partie de la confiance de l'autre crétin. Quand il voulait récupérer la prophétie au ministère, c'était pour la détruire et aujourd'hui il va recevoir le baiser des détraqueurs alors qu'il nous a aidé, je... je ne veux pas, c'est bizarre mais, malgré ce qu'il a fait, je ne veux pas qu'il meure, c'est injuste.

Drago n'était pas au courant de tout ça, son père n'était pas... puis il repensa à cette histoire de prophétie.

- Tu as parlé d'une prophétie, pourquoi ?

- Il existe une prophétie qui nous concerne moi et Voldemort.

- Elle dit quoi ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Buck, l'hippogriffe qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, arriva avec un message. Harry s'inclina et attendit que Buck lui rende son salut ce qui ne tarda pas. Il prit donc le message et le lut.

_Je __sais__ bien que tu a__s__ entendu notre conversation, et je te sais capable de trouver une solution avant demain__,__ 1 heure. Il est dans la même cellule que celle o__ù__ était enferm__é__ ton parrain._

Il se retourna vers le basilic et froissa le petit bout de papier.

- Pardon, je dois partir, si tu veux on peut se retrouver mercredi prochain ?

- Avec plaisir jeune sorcier.

Harry sauta sur le dos de Buck et s'envola en direction de la prison, et en moins de 30 minutes, il était devant la cellule aux lourds barreaux où il pouvait voir un homme blond avec un regard d'un vide extrême, qui le fixait en silence.

- Harry Potter, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens vous sortir d'ici, il est hors de question que je vous laisse mourir.

- Vous préférez me tuer vous-même ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, vous avez aidé Rogue à avoir des infos sur Voldemort, vous m'avez aussi aidé à le battre.

- Même après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu vas m'aider ?

- Cessez vos jérémiades, et oui je vais vous aider.

Il fit exploser la porte de la cellule et aida à faire monter Lucius sur le dos de Buck, il était faible et avait beaucoup maigris, ses joues creusées, un visage plus pâle qu'à l'origine et il ne cessait de trembler suite au froid, au stress et au traitement qu'il avait reçut. Harry monta juste derrière lui car, vu le peu de force, une chute était fort probable. Buck s'envola et, sous les indications d'Harry, les emmena jusqu'à une maison isolée. Harry avait découvert que cette maison appartenait à sa mère et qu'il en avait hérité. Il coucha son bien étrange invité dans une des chambres et dit à Lucius qui était à demi conscient :

- Vous devez dormir : Buck surveille la maison, et j'ai mis des protections, aussi vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je vais chercher Severus.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Lucius s'endormit et Harry était déjà en route pour Poudlard.

Pendant que Harry effectuait son sauvetage, Drago, lui, avais reprit son apparence juste après son départ, ses larmes coulant sans arrêt sur son visage. Il n'en revenait pas : son père avait aidé l'ordre, il avait trahit le mage noir et pour tout remerciement, il était condamné à mort. Puis il repensa à la peur d'Harry, celle de perdre ses amis, peur du combat final, et cette prophétie dont il avait parlé. Il resta toute la soirée dans la forêt, alternant entre pleurs, hurlements et explosions de souche, et tout ce qui était à sa portée. Une fois calmé, il rentra et alla tout droit se coucher sans se douter de ce qu'Harry était en train de faire...


	3. Chapter 3

Couple : Harry/Drago

Légende : (**petite pensée de moi XD**)

_Chapitre n°3 : secret et prophétie_

* * *

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et dès qu'il arriva devant les appartements du professeur de potion, il dût reprendre son souffle avant de frapper intensivement contre la porte. Le professeur ouvrit sans un mot, en faites il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoique se soit car Harry prit rapidement les devants.

- Il faut que vous... veniez avec moi... vite...

- Bonsoir monsieur Potter, avez-vous apprit à lire l'heure ?

- Je... oui... pardon. Mais Lucius Malfoy ne va pas bien du tout, il est très faible et il a maigrit... il...

- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, demandez ça à Drago, alors partez, il est tard et vous devriez être couchéà cette heure-là. (**Toujours aussi aimable XD**)

- Vous... vous êtes pire que ce que je pensais ! La prochaine fois, évitez de m'envoyer des informations si vous en n'assumez pas les conséquences. (**Hé oui car l'écriture de Rogue était facilement reconnaissable, après toutes ses heures de colle avec lui il la reconnaitrait entre mille, en faites il en est même traumatisé le pauvre**)

Harry jeta le bout de papier au visage de son professeur avant de partir en courant, fou de rage. Il décida de faire un petit détour vers la réserve du prof-de-potion-qui-se-fout-de-tout et déroba les potions nutritives à sa disposition, toutes pour faire plus simple. Lucius avait sombré dans un sommeil très lourd depuis près de six jours et, chaque jour, Harry lui donnait matin et soir une potion nutritive, espérant que ça l'aiderait tout en suivant ses cours. Cependant l'état restait inchangé et il se résolut à demander de l'aide à Drago.

Pour un mardi, il trouvait les couloirs bien silencieux et depuis quelque jours il n'avait pas croisé une seule fois Drago : il n'assistait pas à certains cours et disparaissait dès la fin des autres.

- Mais je n'y crois pas ! Quand je le cherche il n'est pas là, il se transforme en fantôme ou quoi ! Par contre quand je ne veux pas le voir il est toujours là. (**Après Drago qui court dans les couloirs pour le rejoindre voilà Harry qui le cherche, ça ferait presque peur non ?**)

Au même instant il vit un blondinet sortir dans le parc et se diriger vers le lac.

- Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt...

Il le rattrapa puis l'interpela.

- Heu attends, Drago

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est à propos de ton père. Il...

- Quoi ! Il est en prison et il va sûrement mourir à cause de ces sacs de pomme de terre ! (**Je parle des détraqueurs bien sûr**) Donc si tu es là pour ça, retournes d'où tu viens !

Drago s'était retourné vers Harry, ses yeux gris étaient d'une étrange couleur, comme s'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry hésita mais finit par lui dire.

- Écoutes, ton père, il... enfin...

- Enfin quoi ?

- Il ne risque plus rien, je l'ai aidé à s'échapper de prison, il est chez moi.

- … QUOI ! Toi tu, tu as aidé mon père ?

- Oui c'est bizarre je sais, mais j'ai appris qu'il aidait l'ordre et j'ai trouvé ça injuste qu'il...

- Il va bien ?

- Il dort depuis mercredi, je lui donne matin et soir une potion nutritive, il a reprit des couleurs mais dort toujours.

- Je... je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour partir tous les matins et toux les soirs du château ?

- Je vais plutôt te montrer, suis-moi.

Drago le suivit en silence, Harry dût dévoiler la carte des maraudeurs, puis ils passèrent par un ancien passage secret et arrivèrent à une zone de transplanage.

- Tu sais transplaner ?

- Non.

- Bon, donnes-moi la main et fixes mes yeux, surtout ne me lâches pas et ne regardes pas autour de toi.

Drago prit la main d'Harry et le fixa, ses yeux étaient si intense qu'il en rougit légèrement, puis ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent à une maison au toit abimé et aux multiples barrières de protections, il désactiva temporairement celles-ci et entrèrent. Il guida Drago jusqu'à la chambre où son père dormait puis il remarqua de fine larme sur les joues du jeune serpentard.

-Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux, je suis dans le salon si tu veux parler.

- …

Harry sortit de la chambre, repoussa doucement la porte et descendit au salon. Cependant, au bout d'une heure, il décida de monter une tasse de café à Drago.

- Drago, tiens, c'est du café.

- Hum, merci...

Drago était assis sur une chaise, il faisait tourner la tasse entre ses mains tout en regardant son père.

- Harry, tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- Non, il n'a aucune blessure physique mais il a dû souffrir mentalement, et là je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, il faut juste attendre... Harry, merci, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais prit une bonne résolution et que tu voulais devenir mon ami donc je fais ce qu'un ami doit faire, je t'aide. En l'occurrence là c'est ton père.

- Merci.

Il se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui sourit, un sourire si merveilleux, si beau, mais si rare. (**Houlà je craque là lol**)

- Harry, je pourrais revenir ?

- Oui bien sur, mais ne le dit à personne, si on le dénonce il repartira à Azkaban et ne survivra pas.

- D'accord, notre premier secret en tant qu'amis.

- Oui, amis.

Harry sourit à son tour gentiment puis ils retournèrent à Poudlard et le soir même, au moment du repas, sous le regard surpris de tous les élèves présents et des professeurs, Drago s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Ron cracha méchamment :

- Jamais de la vie, casses-toi serpent de malheur.

Harry fixa méchamment son ami, et Hermione qui était assise à coté de lui, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Hermione, ça ne va pas la tête ! Ça fait super mal.

- Tiens ta langue Ronald. Elle s'adressa à Drago : bien sûr que tu peux t'asseoir avec nous, ignores les paroles idiotes de ce qui est assis à côté de moi.

Harry remercia mentalement Hermione et se décala pour laisser une place au moment où celui-ci s'assit, Ron se leva et partit en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Hermione sourit.

- ça lui passera, t'en fais pas. Il va s'en remettre.

Le dîné se passa normalement, sans accrochage, et arrivé à la fin de celui-ci, Drago prit la parole :

- Heu Hermione, je suis désolé pour le comportement que j'ai eut envers vous, et surtout envers toi...

- T'en fais pas, mais pourquoi nous dire tout ça ?

- Un bon nombre d'évènements récent m'ont permit de me remettre en question et de remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie.

- Je vois, et bien j'en suis heureuse. Ah, au faites Harry, Drago et moi sortons ce mercredi-là ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

Harry répondit rapidement :

- je ne peux pas, je dois voir un ami. (**Il ne perd pas le nord hein**)

- Ah ce fameux ami dont tu ne veux pas nous parler.

- Oui, serais-tu jalouse ?

- Moi ! Non.

Drago se rappela à son tour du rendez-vous qu'il avait avec lui sous sa forme d'animagus.

- Heu Hermione, je ne pourrais pas venir, j'ai un rendez-vous important et après je dois voir le professeur rogue. On remet ça à une autre fois, ça te gène pas ?

- Non t'en fais pas mais ne te défiles pas la prochaine fois !

Le repas se finit et chacun retourna dans son dortoir, Harry et Hermione devant absolument avoir une conversation avec -ci était en train de bouder devant la cheminée, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Ron, on doit te parler.

- ça oui on doit parler : pourquoi Malfoy et toi êtes si proches depuis le devoir de Rogue ?

- Il veut et a changé, il nous l'a dit tout à l'heure mais tu étais trop occupé à bouder ici. Il a présenté des excuses à Hermione et à moi, ne sois pas si têtu et laisseslui une chance Ron !

- Une chance ? Ah tu me fais rire ! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait tu voudrais que je lui pardonne ? Jamais de la vie ! Il peut toujours attendre.

Hermione, qui écoutait cette conversation, craqua au « jamais de la vie » que Ron avait dit.

-Ronald Weasley! Vas-tu une seule fois écouter ce que les gens te disent? Il ne t'a pas dit de lui pardonner mais de lui laisser une chance de te prouver qu'il peut changer, juste ça ! Mais non, tu es bien trop têtu et borné pour te servir de tes oreilles et du peu cerveau que tu as en même temps.

- Bon d'accord Hermione, je veux bien essayer mais à la moindre erreur je ferais de sa vie un enfer.

Harry, soulagé des paroles de son ami, le remercia.

- Merci Ron, mais je pense qu'il connait déjà cet enfer.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry ?

- Pour rien Hermione, bonne nuit à tous les deux.

Harry partit, laissant ses deux amis sans réponse à leur question. Les cours du mercredi passèrent très vite pour Harry qui avait hâte de revoir le basilic blanc. Dés la fin du repas, il salua rapidement ses amis et leurs souhaita une bonne journée, puis s'éclipsa de la grande salle sous le regard amusé et discret, mais alors très discret, de Rogue.

Harry courut jusqu'au lac puis entra dans la forêt qui était censée être interdite aux élèves. Il attendit quelques minutes puis le basilic fit son apparition. Les premières pensées d'Harry se portaient sur lui : ce basilic était vraiment beau, et pourrait presque ressembler à Drago, mais cette idée fût vite mise aux oubliettes.

- Bonjour, alors je t'ai manqué ?

- J'avoue que j'étais vraiment pressé de te revoir, et moi je t'ai manqué aussi ?

- Oui, affreusement, même si je te surveille chaque jour.

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Non, je veille sur toi, nuance.

- Si tu le dis alors.

- Mais dis-moi, la dernière fois tu as mentionné une prophétie, de quoi parle-t-elle ?

- Elle dit que lorsque j'affronterais Voldemort, l'un de nous deux mourra. Ce sera un combat à mort, un seul vainqueur, un seul survivant.

- Tu risques ta vie ! Non, ils n'ont pas le droit de te demander ça, c'est injuste !

- Mais c'est comme ça.

- Pourquoi tout doit toujours reposer sur toi ? C'est pas juste, et ça ne te déranges pas toi? Tu es toujours en danger, et en plus tu...

- Calmes-toi, si je fais ça c'est aussi pour pouvoir protéger tout le monde, et surtout trois d'entre eux.

- Trois ?

- Oui, y'a Hermione qui est toujours plonger dans ses livres, y'a aussi Ron un peu têtu mais vraiment gentil, il passe son temps à manger, c'est presque terrifiant certaines fois et puis y'a Drago, je suis sûr qu'il veut vraiment changer et je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé nos disputes incessantes, mais ça restait un moyen comme un autre de parler avec lui.

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais je tiens beaucoup à lui qu'en même. (**C'est mignon ça XP**)

- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ?

- Écoutes, c'est plus facile de le dire comme ça que de le faire, et puis il a beaucoup de souci en ce moment avec son père qui ne va pas bien, d'ailleurs il faut que je passe le voir, j'espère qu'il va mieux…

- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui t'avait causé beaucoup de problème? Un grand blond, mince ?

- Si mais... comment dire, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir une seconde chance et si ce n'est pas moi qui la lui offre, personne ne le fera !

- Tu es gentil et attentionné envers lui, en plus tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes si on découvre que tu l'aides. (**Et c'est Drago Malfoy qui parle, c'est bizarre non...**)

- Oui je sais mais il est en parfaite sécurité là où il est.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Rien du tout.

- Je dois partir, on se dit à mercredi alors ?

- Oui, j'attendrais ta venue avec grand plaisir.

- Merci, ah ! Et la prochaine fois tu pourras me montrer l'endroit dont tu m'avais parlé ?

- Avec joie !

Harry partit avec un léger sourire : il avait hâte d'être à mercredi et les jours allaient lui sembler bien long jusque là.


	4. Chapter 4

Couple : Harry/Drago

Légende : (**petite pensée de moi XD**)

****

_Chapitre n°4 : réveil et sortilège_

* * *

Harry entra chez lui et se dirigea directement,après avoir renforcé la barrière de dissimulation, vers la chambre où Lucius dormait toujours dans un silence glacial. Harry sortit un petit livre à la couverture de cuir sombre et légèrement abimée, une petite lanière de ce même cuir démarquait une page à son centre. Il ouvrit le livre à cette endroit puis continua sa lecture... après plusieurs pages il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

- Sortilège de sommeil noir, il doit y avoir obligatoirement un contre-sortilège... bingo ! : « Sort de magie noir extrêmement puissant, il existe deux possibilités : une pour lever le sortilège, qui consiste à utiliserun sort de réveil forcé très puissant, et une pour déplacer le sort, qui consiste à utiliser un sort de transfert. »

Harry hésita un long moment avant de choisir la seconde option qui était proposé. Il décida tout de même d'écrire une lettre à Drago.

_Drago__,_

_J'ai trouv__é__ une solution pour__,__ enfin tu __sais__ très bien pour qui._

_Viens d__è__s que tu peu__x,__ je suis che__z__ moi._

_H.P_

Il envoya Hedwige lui porter ce mot après avoir utilisé un sort pour changer sa couleur : si Drago Malfoy recevait un courrier porté par une superbe chouette blanche ça serais un peu suspect. (**Non, sans blague lol ^^**) Peu après, il lança le sort de transfert et en quelques minutes, il sentit une immense fatigue. Il se cala dans un fauteuil qui était à proximité de la fenêtre et s'endormit : il marchait tout droit dans le noir, plus seul que jamais...

De son côté, dès que Drago avait reçut la lettre il avait accouru, discrètement tout de même. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il vit son père assit sur le bord du lit, sa tête posée sur une de ses -ci se redressa à l'arrivée de son fils qui avait aperçut Harry assoupi dans le fauteuil,sans se douter de ce qui s'était passé, et s'approcha de son père.

- Père ! comment allez-vous ?

- Moi bien, mais lui beaucoup moins...

Tout en disant ça il se retourna face à Harry.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Il a transféré le sortilège qui m'était destiné.

- Un sortilège ? Lequel ? Tu peux le lever hein ?

- Je pourrais mais pas pour le moment : je suis trop fatigué, de plus c'est un sort de magie noir très puissant.

- De la magie noire ?

- Oui, c'est un sort de sommeil noir : il est lancé à retardement et s'est déclenché dès que je me suis évadé avec lui. Je me demande où il a trouvé le moyen de faire ce qu'il a fait...

- Avec ce livre : « A chaque sort son contre sort, la magie noire. »

- Ce livre devait avoir disparu ! Que fait-il ici ? (**Le mystère du livre disparut lol**)

- Je ne sais pas père, mais que va-t-il se passer pour Harry?

- On doit agir au plus vite sinon il pourrait mourir : il n'est pas assez puissant pour contrer le sort, et à ce niveau-là on va avoir besoin d'aide, et le seul qui puisse nous aider c'est Severus.

- D'accord je vais le chercher, je me dépêche.

Drago sortit en courant de la pièce, laissant son père avec Harry. Lucius s'avança vers un Harry paisiblement endormit, il le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit de la chambre voisine qui semblait être la sienne au vue de la décoration aux couleurs chaude.

En à peine une heure Drago était revenu avec un Severus très récalcitrant qui ne croyait guère à l'histoire de son neveu, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut Lucius assis calmement avec un verre de whisky pur feu entre ses doigts fins et bien calé dans un fauteuil beige. (**Alcoolique va ^^**)

- Lucius ! Tu... comment ?

- Severus, heureux de te revoir mon ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est un sort de sommeil noir : à l'origine il était sur moi mais il se l'est transféré.

- Il était assez puissant pour le transférer ?

- Oui avec un simple sort de transfert, il est très puissant... trop même il pourrait finir par tuer quelqu'un avec un simple reducto.

- Il n'a jamais montré une telle puissance auprès d'autres professeurs.

- Il faut le réveiller au plus vite, sinon il risque de ne plus se réveiller.

- Hum.

Drago, lui, assistait à la conversation et ne cessait de regarder le jeune sorcier endormit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Quand Severus se dirigea vers Harry, sa baguette pointé vers la tête du jeune sorcier, il posa sa main sur le torse qui bougeait régulièrement et commença à réciter une incantation dans une langue très étrange, sous le regard plus qu'attentif de Drago et celui de Lucius qui était amusé par la réaction de son fils. Il comprit bien vite la signification du regard de Drago et s'en rassura, bien qu'il ait choisi Harry Potter.

- Bien, le sort est levé mais il a duré trop longtemps, il faut donc aller le chercher, Drago ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Je suis épuisé et ton père n'est en mesure que de lancer le sortilège qui te permettra d'entrer en contact avec lui.

- Bon d'accord...

Drago avait bien comprit que c'était un coup monté car son parrain l'aidait déjà et son père sous ses faux airs de glacier était un vrai ange. (**XD vous y croyez vous, c'est un vrais démon oui lol**) Cependant, c'était une occasion de se rapprocher du Gryffondor au regard de jade, alors autant en profiter. Il prit la main d'Harry et attendit que son père, bien que celui-ci devait être épuisé, lance le sort qui lui permettrait de rentrer dans l'esprit du brun.

Drago se retrouva dans un endroit noir, sans rien, juste une petite lumière qui éclairait un Harry replié sur lui même. Il s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur le dos courbé du jeune sorcier.

- Harry, viens, il faut rentrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Reviens avec nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes « pourquoi », tu as donc l'intention de fuir à ce point, tu veux vraiment rester ici tout seul ? Penses à tes amis un peu, beaucoup de personne tiennent à toi.

- Non, ils veulent tous le survivant, pas Harry, pas moi… Ils se foutent de moi, ils ne veulent que ce que je représente, mon image.

- Harry, ce vieux fou de directeur tient à toi non ?

- Non il veut me contrôler je le sais, et puis le seul à qui je tiens réellement c'est le basilic, je doute même de Ron et Hermione. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et à qui je dois faire confiance.

-A moi tu peux Harry, et au basilic aussi ils ne laissent jamais personne les approcher donc ça veut dire qu'il ne te trahira jamais. (**C'est à se demander pourquoi hein ?**)

- Drago ?

-Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi, alors qu'on n'arrête pas de...

- Je te l'ai dis Harry, je veux être ton ami et je dois t'avouer que j'apprécie beaucoup ta présence… et toi ? (**il apprécie mais bien sur... lol**)

- Je... moi aussi.

- Harry tu pourrastoujours compter sur moi, alors on rentre dans la réalité ? C'est tout de même mieux que d'être ici, non?

- D'accord...

Drago se réveilla, sa main tenant toujours celle du Gryffondor, et fixa ses yeux : il avait dit qu'il rentrerait avec lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement et vit directement deux perles grises le fixer, puis dit d'une voix fatiguée :

- Je suis rentré.

Drago sourit doucement et aida Harry à se redresser, celui-ci fut surprit de voir Lucius et Severus en face de lui.

- Houlà y'a du monde ici.

- Enfin réveillé monsieur Potter.

- Hum...

Quand il voulu se lever il faillit tomber mais Drago le rattrapa rapidement et ils prirent tous deux une belle teinte rosée sous les sourires amusés et moqueurs de Lucius et Severus.

- Heu... ça va Harry...

- Oui... heu... merci...

- Pas de souci...

- hum...

- Père, cesses ce sourire idiot et c'est aussi valable pour toi Severus.

- Et pourquoi ? Je vous trouve très mignon moi.

- Tsss.

Drago s'écarta d'Harry, croisa les bras en silence et Severus coupa cette bien vague conversation. (**Si on peut appeler sa une conversation... lol**)

- Bon, il serait temps pour des élèves de rentrer car si je ne m'abuse, les sorties sont interdites. Mais cela restera entre nous bien sur. Lucius, tu resteras ici et pas de sorties.

Drago et Harry se dirigeaient vers la porte quand leur professeur de potion les interpella.

- En ce qui concerne ces passages secrets dans le château, ne les divulguez à personne et évitez de vous faire prendre. Ah et à chacune de vos sorties, ensemble ou pas, je veux les savoir et pas de sortie autre que pour venir ici.

- …

- C'est bien comprit vous deux ?

- Oui on a comprit, répondirent ensemble les deux jeunes sorciers.

Sur ceux, ils partirent pour Poudlard laissant Lucius et Severus seuls...

- Sev…

- Lucius… tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as fait peur !

Severus se jeta dans les bras de son blond et enfouit sa tête dans le cou doux et chaud de Malefoy.

- Comment ai-je pu ne pas être au courant ? je m'en...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qui fut coupé par les lèvres fines et possessives de Lucius qui s'emparèrent des siennes. Au bout d'une minute, ils durent se séparer à contre cœur pour respirer.

- Écoutes Sev, je ne t'en voudrais jamais, et de toute façon tu es à moi et c'est comme ça. Je t'aimerais toujours et ça ne changera jamais, jamais.

- Merci.

- Tu dois rentrer toi aussi, sinon c'est mon fils qui va t'engueuler. Ah et aides-le un peu avec ses problèmes de cœur tu veux ?

- Ne t'en fait pas.

Après un dernier câlin et baiser, Severus regagna Poudlard et surtout ses précieux cachots...


	5. Chapter 5

Couple : Harry/Drago

Légende : (**petite pensée de moi XD**)

****

_Chapitre n°5 : Du blanc au rouge_

* * *

Depuis que Drago avait ramené Harry, une semaine s'était écoulé. La fin des cours était proche et un certain Serpentard aux cheveux blonds s'était aussi rapproché d'un beau Gryffondor aux yeux verts, à la grande surprise d'Hermione et Ron. Ce mercredi-là, Harry attendait avec impatience la fin du cours pour aller manger en vitesse et retrouver enfin le basilic avec qui leur rendez-vous était devenu un rituel.

Enfin le cours était fini et Harry sortit rapidement, sans attendre ses amis qui se doutaient que ses étranges sorties étaient plutôt des rendez-vous. Le repas fut rapide mais il prit tout de même le temps de manger sous l'œil attentif de Drago car si jamais il ne mangeait pas, il lui avait promit de venir lui-même pour le faire manger et ça c'était hors de question.

Enfin, il s'approchait de la forêt interdite mais fut prit d'un très mauvais pressentiment, il avait peur. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et couru à travers les hauts arbres pour arriver au point de rendez-vous et, cinq minutes après, le basilic arriva.

- Salut.

- Bonjour petit sorcier.

Harry posa une main sur le dessus de la tête de l'animal qui ferma les yeux.

- Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

- A toi de le choisir, je n'en ai jamais eu.

- Vraiment !

- Oui, cela te surprend ?

- Heu… oui. Comment ça se fait ?

- On ne m'a jamais donné de nom c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Hum... alors je dois t'en trouver un super. Voyons voir...

Il réfléchit quelques minutes, adossé au niveau du cou du basilic.

- Ah, trouvé! Que penses-tu de Yuki ? Ça veut dire neige en japonais.

- C'est vraiment beau, et ça me plait beaucoup.

- Merci.

Au même instant, des élèves de Serpentard, qui avaient suivit Harry, arrivèrent.

- Alors Potter, c'est donc avec ce reptile albinos que tu traines tous les mercredis…

- La ferme, crétin !

- Houlà j'ai trop peur.

Ils étaient cinq et avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées sur Harry quand Drago, enfin le basilic, aperçut brièvement la marque des Mangemorts sur l'un d'entre eux. Il commença à bien regarder leurs visages car c'est lui, sous sa forme de sorcier, qui allait les faire payer et, ce, en plein Poudlard. Cependant, il distingua une étrange lueur meurtrière et sombre dans leurs yeux et c'est à cet instant que les cinq élèves lancèrent le sort interdit : l'endoloris. Les lumières rouge fondirent sur Harry mais se heurtèrent à un mur d'écailles blanches ivoire qui les renvoya à leurs lanceurs : Yuki s'était interposé entre les sorts et Harry.

- Yuki ! Ça va ?

- T'en fait pas, je suis un basilic et ce sort ne sert à rien contre moi.

- On aurait dit qu'ils avaient lancé leurs sorts contre un miroir…

- En tout cas ils vont me le payer.

- Non ! Ne fait pas ça !

- Les tuer sauverait des vies.

- Peut-être, mais si tu les tues, tu seras un assassin, et ça, ça n'aura rien de bon.

- Certes mais...

- Non, je t'en pris !

- D'accord… Mais si jamais ils recommencent, que ce soit ici ou dans ton école, je te jure que je ne les tuerai pas mais ils vont voir toute leur vie défiler devant leur yeux.

- Si tu veux mais pour l'instant, on doit partir avant qu'ils ne reprennent connaissance.

- Montes, je vais te montrer ce que je voulais te faire voir la fois où tu es partit après l'arrivée de l'hippogriffe.

- Oui, cool.

Harry sauta sur le dos de Yuki et se laissa guider à travers la forêt. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus et arrivèrent devant un véritable paradis. Un lac était caché dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite, l'eau miroitait et se confondait avec des diamants, quelques rayons de soleil traversaient les vieux arbres faisant arborer aux feuillages des dizaines de teintes de vert. Harry aperçut à l'opposé du lac un groupe de licorne d'un blanc de neige boire sans crainte.

- Là, des licornes !

- Oui, elles viennent régulièrement ici. C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum. Je ferais bien une sieste moi pas toi ?

- Si !

Harry et Yuki s'endormirent côte à côte, le jeune sorcier appuyé contre la tête du grand serpent qui était étendu de tout son long sur l'herbe verte et dense. Quelques heures plus tard, Yuki eut de la peine à devoir réveiller Harry mais il était déjà tard.

- Harry... Harry !

- Hum quoi…

- Il est tard, il faut que tu rentres.

- Déjà ?

- Hé oui.

Le basilic raccompagna Harry jusqu'à l'entrée du parc puis disparut après avoir salué le jeune sorcier. Le timing était parfait, aussi bien pour Harry que pour Drago : ils arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle dans la grande salle. Harry prit place à côté de Ron, qui s'empiffrait de tout ce qui passait à porté de ses mains, et en face d'Hermione, qui affichait un visage entre le dégoût et l'envie de vomir.

- Ron ! Arrête de s'empiffrait comme sa ont dirait un ogre c'est horrible.

- Mais fai faim foi … (**traduction : Mais j'ai faim moi...**)

- Et par pitiez arrête de parler la bouche pleine tu va me faire vomir.

Harry éclata de rire suivit de près par Hermione. Ron, lui, ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

La fin du repas arriva et ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur dortoir, mais Harry devait parler avec Drago d'abord. Cependant,un des élèves, qui l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt, le tira dans une salle de cours vide.

- Alors tu fais moins le fier sans ton petit serpent, Potter !

- Tsss… tu veux quoi à la fin ?

- Te tuer avant que tu ne le tues !

- Et qui veux-tu que je tue ?

- Le lord noir bien sûr. Et puis, si je lui rapporte ton corps, je serais récompensé !

- Crétin ! Si tu me tues, c'est lui qui te tuera ! Il veut me tuer lui-même !

- Et bien ça j'en doute !

Au même moment, une ombre, qui écoutait près de la porte entre-ouverte, partie en courant.

- Tu es un de ses fidèle n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et j'en suis fier !

- Non, c'est juste que ton père ou ta mère t'as dit que rentrer au service du lord les rendrait fiers de toi ! Et comme tu veux te faire bien voir, tu es rentré au service du serpent défiguré.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu me tueras ? Dis-moi, tu as tué combien de personnes ? Deux ? Trois ?

Combien de fois as-tu vu la vie quitter un corps ?

- …

A cet instant, un basilic sema la terreur dans les couloirs du château sous le regard furieux d'un certain professeur de potion. Il entra en pulvérisant la porte de la salle de cours et se planta face au jeune Serpentard terrifié. Les écailles qui étaient toujours d'un subtil blanc avaient prit une teinte rouge sombre : il était furieux et Harry le savait bien.

Face au basilic furieux, le jeune Mangemort n'avait aucune chance mais Harry ne voulait plus voir le sang couler et les vies prises, il en avait assez depuis la mort de son parrain. Il se plaça devant la tête du grand serpent devenue rouge et le fixa gentiment.

- Non, je t'en pris. Il n'en vaut pas la peine... ne fait pas ça...

Il ne répondit rien mais était d'accord avec les paroles du jeune sorcier. Il reprit peu à peu sa couleur blanche et amena son nez sur le torse d'Harry en signe d'excuse, celui-ci le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fait pas, pars avant que les professeurs ne viennent.

Le basilic partit et sema une seconde fois la terreur dans les couloirs du château puis alla s'enfonçer dans la forêt.

- Écoutes, la prochaine fois je ne l'arrêterais pas.

Harry partit sans se retourner et courut jusqu'à la volière où il retrouva sa belle chouette blanche qui l'attendait sagement, comme si elle savait qu'Harry allait arriver. Il s'installa près de la fenêtre et fixa le ciel en caressant le doux plumage blanc neige. Drago arriva, plus énervé que jamais et découvrit Harry qui fixait le ciel.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Drago ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Dis, un basilic peut être aussi un animagus ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… sûrement, pourquoi ?

- Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler d'un basilic semer la terreur ici, non ?

- Oh oui, tout le monde en parle, mais quel rapport ?

- Je le connais, et sur de nombreux points on dirait que c'est toi.

- Ah... pourquoi... tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, vous vous ressemblez tout les deux.

- Tu me compares à un serpent ? Certes je suis un Serpentard mais là, c'est fort !

- Désolé si ça t'as déplut…

- Non, au contraire. Mais il se fait tard, tu devrais aller dormir sinon tu vas te faire sérieusement engueuler.

- Hum... t'as pas tort.

- Dis-moi Harry, je peux t'emprunter ta chouette pour envoyer une lettre à mon père ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublies pas, et si un jour ça va pas, viens me voir d'accord ?

- D'accord… Merci Drago. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry...


	6. Chapter 6

Couple : Harry/Drago

Légende : (**petite pensée de moi XD**)

**Chapitre n°6 : doute et étrange rêve**

* * *

_Après une absence dû aux examens, AQUAMARION vient de me donner ce chapitre que je viens de corriger, je vous pris de comprendre et de nous excuser pour ce retard et les fautes encore possible ^_^" bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Depuis qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé une ressemblance entre lui et le basilic, Drago avait perdu le sommeil : il faisait des cauchemars toujours plus ou moins pareil. Il était avec Harry sous sa forme animagus, puis Harry tombait dans le vide et pour le rattraper il redevenait Drago et là, Harry préférait le repousser et se laisser tomber... c'est à cet instant qu'il se réveillait, terrifié : il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le perdre ou d'être repoussé.

Il commença par manger de moins en moins le matin, puis le midi s'ajouta et ensuite le soir, et ça Harry l'avait bien remarqué. Il décida donc de mettre les choses au clair.

- Harry, qu'est-cequi t'arrive ? Depuis quelques temps tu es toujours dans la lune ?

- Hein ?

- Harry revient sur terre !

- Pardon Hermione, mais je dois annuler nos révisions à la bibliothèque.

- Hé ! Pourquoi ?

- Je dois parler à quelqu'un, c'est très important.

- Bon ok pour cette fois, mais demain tu te défileras pas, les BUSES arrivent bientôt.

- Je sais Hermione, merci.

Harry partit, il savait exactement où était Drago. Il arriva à la volière et trouva le Serpentard assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, fixant le paysage de ses yeux fatigués.

- Tu ne veux pas sauter quand même ?

- Harry qu'est-ceque tu fais là, les cours vont commencer.

- Je sais, mais ça va toi ?

- …

- Je t'ai amené à manger, tiens.

Harry tendit un gros bout de brioche aux pépites de chocolat à Drago qui fixa celle-ci étrangement.

- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

- Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu ne manges presque plus alors je m'inquiète.

- Quoi !

- Je me fais du souci pour toi Drago. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais compter sur toi si je n'allais pas bien mais toi aussi tu peux compter sur moi, tu le sais hein ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je fais des cauchemars, tu ne peux rien pour ça.

- Dis-moi ?

- … tu tombes et quand je veux t'aider tu refuses.

- Je ne refuserais jamais ton aide, j'ai apprit à te connaître et... et j'adore être ton ami !

- Mais...

- Arrêtes avec tes « mais » ! Tu es mon ami alors tu vas manger cette brioche sinon c'est moi qui te fais manger tous les jours, comme les bébés !

- Tu me voles mes répliques maintenant.

- Si ça peut te faire manger…

Harry tira une petite fiole de sa poche et la donna à Drago.

- C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve, je te la donne.

- Pourquoi as-tu ce genre de potions sur toi ?

- Je fais souvent des cauchemars horribles, mais je pense pouvoir m'en passer pour une nuit. Prends-là.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ne t'en fait pas.

Harry veilla à ce qu'il avale toute la brioche et une fois finie, il s'assit à côté de Drago.

- Tu sais quoi, on vient de sécher plus d'une heure de cours de potion. Il ne va sûrement pas laisser passer ça, même pour toi.

- Hum il faut se préparer à des heures de colle.

- Je pense aussi.

La journée passa et comme ils s'en doutaient, ils durent effectuer tous les deux, deux heures de colle avec Rogue, mais ils ne se doutaient absolument pas que ces heures de colle allaient être bien différentes des autres. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de cours.

- Drago, tu es près ?

- Non, absolument pas.

C'est Harry qui eut l'honneur de frapper. La voix froide du professeur résonna.

- Entrez.

Ils entrèrent en silence, et avancèrent jusqu'au bureau où un professeur de potion aux yeux plus noir que jamais les fixait.

- Bien, j'attends une explication. Et elle a intérêt d'être plus que valable. Je vous écoute.

C'est Drago qui prit la parole.

- Professeur, je n'allais pas bien et Harry et moi on a discuté, on n'a pas vu le temps passer et on a loupé votre cours.

- Mouais, pourquoi vous n'avez pas mangé ses derniers jours ?

Harry répliqua sans laisser le temps à Drago de répondre.

- Professeur cette histoire est réglée, de plus elle ne vous concerne pas.

- Votre langage Potter.

- …

Son silence et son regard fixé dans les yeux de son professeur étaient très clair.

- Drago ?

- Tout est réglé professeur.

- Je vois, je commence à douter que votre rapprochement soit bénéfique, surtout pour ma santé mentale. Bon passons. (**Après une courte pause**) Le cours que vous avait loupé était important pour vos BUSE, je vais donc vous le refaire. Aller vous asseoir au 1er rang et sortez une feuille.

Une foi finis, Rogue les laissa partir, enfin Harry seulement qui se dirigea vers son dortoir. Drago lui resta à la demande de son professeur.

- Drago, dis-moi réellement se qui s'est passé ?

- …

- Drago ?

- C'est réglé, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

- N'oublies pas, je suis avant tout ton parrain, et je suis là pour t'aider.

Drago sourit légèrement avant de sortir. A peine arrivé au dortoir, Harry fut harcelé par Ron et Hermione qui voulaient le moindre détail de ses deux heures avec Drago et Rogue.

- HARRY ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ron ne hurle pas comme ça y'en a qui dorme !

- Oh Hermione ça va. Qui faisait les cent pas devant le feu tout à l'heure ?

- Hé on se calme tous les deux ! Pour répondre à ta question : ça s'est bien passé, et, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, il nous a juste refait le cours.

- Rogue a quoi ? protesta Ron.

- Ron, ils ont rattrapé le cours, ça prouve que Rogue n'est pas aussi terrible que ça.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione, il a été vraiment cool de nous faire rattraper le cours,en plus il a vachement bien expliqué.


	7. Chapter 7

Couple : Harry/Drago

Légende : (petite pensée de moi XD)

**_Chapitre n°7 : du blanc __à __ l'azur_**

* * *

Désolé pour le retard mais l'auteur a eut quelques soucis d'inspiration, petit cadeau donc pour vous pour nous faire pardonner tous les deux!

* * *

Harry était encore une fois dans la forêt, bien que ce soit un samedi. Il avait besoin de parler, de parler avec Yuki. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre longtemps.

- Harry, le samedi tu ne devrais pas avoir entraînement de Quidditch ?

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

- Non, je veille sur toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Hum, bien sur…

- Sinon pourquoi es-tu là ?

- J'avais besoin de parler et j'ai pensé à toi.

- J'en suis ravis.

- Ca ne te gène pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, si je peux t'aider je le ferais avec plaisir !

- Merci, tu es vraiment génial !

Harry monta sur le dos du basilic et s'allongea.

- Tu sais, même si je ne le laisse pas paraître, je suis mort de peur et fatigue.

- De quoi ?

- … je ne sais pas si...

- Si tu gardes le silence alors ça te fera encore plus de mal.

- Il m'envois des visions plus horribles les uns que les autres.

- Qui ?

- Voldemort, et tout ça grâce à cette fichue connexion j'ai avec lui. Il me fait voir toutes les personnesqu'il tue ou torture et me fait bien comprendre que je subirais le même sort qu'elles.

- Mais c'est à toi de le battre, le monde compte sur toi.

- C'est bien là le problème : je ne supporte pas tout ces hypocrites qui veulent juste se faire bien voir et frimer en disant « j'ai été en cours avec Harry Potter, celui qui va nous sauver »… si seulement je pouvais être normal, comme tout le monde, avec mes peurs et mes faiblesses. Mais non, il faut que...

- Calmes-toi, je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais ils ne savent pas qui tu es, tes amis si, et c'est pour eux que tu dois te battre, pour les protéger !

- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? S'ils meurent à cause de moi ?

- Avec des « si » tu pourrais réécrire l'histoire du monde magique, pourtant tu dois aussi leurs fairesconfiance. Tu m'as dit avoir peur mais, sans elle il n'y a pas de courage.

- Je sais mais je vais devoir l'affronter « lui », et le tuer.

- Où est le problème ?

- Si je perds, si je n'arrive pas à le tuer, si...

- STOP ! Arrêtes avec tes « si ».

- Je sais.

- Bon, dis-moi, quelles sont toutes les personnesauxquelles tu tiens ?

- Heu, y'a Hermione, Ron et toute sa famille, et surtout...

- Surtout qui ?

- Drago.

Yuki se figea intérieurement : il tenait beaucoup à lui.

- Alors bats-toi pour eux !

- Hum. Dis-moi, je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- Tu surveilles le château non ?

- Oui.

- Heu... Connais-tu des trucs sur Drago ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Heu, si... s'il a... tout !

- Il est renfermé sur lui-même, et n'aime pas la compagnie. Mais toi il te cherche. Il est proche de votre professeur de potion,et je crois qu'il veut devenir médicomage.

- Waouh ! Et sinon il a une... copine ?

- Il est célibataire à 100%. Autre chose ?

- Il aime quelqu'un ?

- Oh oui, et tu sais très bien qui s'est.

- Ah ? Tu es sûr ?

- C'est toi idiot ! Tu n'es pas aveugle à ce point pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

- Heu... t'es sur ? vraiment ?

- Si je te le dit.

Harry rougit légèrement et saute par terre avant de venir devant la tête de Yuki.

- Merci Yuki.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir écouté dire des idioties.

- Hum.

- Tu sais, si tu avais été humain, je crois que je serais tombé amoureux de toi…

Le basilic commença à prendre une teinte bleu-azur presque fluorescente sur ses écailles blanches, Harry sourit et rigola.

- Tu deviens rouge quand tu es en colère et bleu quand tu es gêné… as-tu d'autres couleurs dans ta palette ?

- Trop drôle…

- Je rigole, on se voit mercredi comme toujours ?

- Bien sûr.

Harry partit avec un superbe sourire : il était vraiment pressé d'être à mercredi.

o0o0o0o

Avant de retourner au château, Yuki, enfin Drago, dû se calmer des nouvelles qu'il avait apprit ou plutôt dites. Il se mit donc à parler tout seul au milieu de la forêt.

- J'y crois pas... moi, enfin pas moi mais... j'ai dit à Harry que j'étais amoureux de lui. Indirectement, mais je lui ai dit. Ce n'est pas vrai… Je suis tombé sur la tête, je n'aurais pas dû ! Il va me détester, ne plus me parler... non non non non ! Je ne veux même pas y penser. Ahhhh ! Je suis dans un tel état que je parle au milieu d'une forêt, et tout seul en plus… Bon, pffff, Drago Malfoy, tu te calmes, tu vas te détendre et rentrer au château comme si rien n'était arrivé. Hum... bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Après ce monologue en pleinbois, il prit le chemin du château en priant pour rencontrer son Gryffondor...


	8. Chapter 8

Couple : Harry/Drago

Légende : (petite pensée de moi XD)

****

_Chapitre n°8 : Pour son sourire_

* * *

Voilà un second chapitre pour le prix d'un, encore désolé les gens -_-" je ne sais pas quand l'auteur me donnera la suite mais on fera de notre mieux!

* * *

Depuis que Yuki lui avait dit que Drago était amoureux de lui, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir, non pas à cause des visions d'horreur que lui envoyait l'autre fou mais par des rêves plutôt... sensuels, où un beau blond l'embrassait et le caressait. Il préféra reporter ses pensées sur le début des vacances qui débuteraient dans 1 minute, 40 secondes, 30...20... 10... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1, enfin il était en vacances.

- Harry tu es sûr de vouloir rester ici ? Tu peux venir chez moi, tu sais.

- Oui Ron, j'en suis sûr, j'ai beaucoup de chosesà faire.

- Mais...

- Allez, part sinon tu vas louper le départ du train.

Hermione sauta dans les bras d'Harry avant de lui promettre de lui écrire tous les jours. Ils montèrent tous les deux puis firent de grands signes jusqu'à ce ils ne puissent plus voir leur ami. Harry se retourna et tomba sur des yeux métalliques qui le fixaient.

- Drago ! Tu restes là ?

- Oui, comme le manoir est entre les mains de Voldemort je n'ai plus qu'ici où rester.

- Et Blaise, Crabe et Goyle ? Tu ne peux pas aller chez eux ?

- Non, ce serait du suicide. Leurs parents sont des Mangemorts et avec la trahison de mon père…

- Désolé…

- Et toi, tu n'es pas aller chez le rouquin ?

- Il s'appelle Ron et non, je n'aime pas squatter chez eux. Ils sont gentils mais ça me gêne, j'ai l'impression de profiter d'eux.

- Je penserais comme toi… et tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Passer toute la bibliothèque à la loupe et m'entrainer.

- Tu es devenu fou !

- Non, je veux avoir de meilleures chances de le tuer avant qu'il ne tue les personnes auxquelles je tiens... je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre et ça il le sait.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! Les livres et moi ce n'est pas ça, mais ce sera mieux de t'entraîner avec moi que tout seul. Et puis, ça m'entraînera aussi.

- Tu vas te battre !

- Bien sûr.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Je... je ne veux pas te perdre.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Drago ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à ça. Quand une des larmes tomba le long de la joue du Gryffondor, il le prit dans ses bras.

- Harry, tu ne me perdras pas. Je te le promets.

- Ne te bats pas, ne sorts pas du château, ne...

- Je te le promets, à une condition. Promets moi que fera attention et que tu reviendras.

- D'accord, c'est promit.

Une fois calmé, Harry comprit qu'il était dans les bras de se teinta de rouge et s'écarta, se contentant de sourire légèrement en fixant le sol. A cet instant, Drago murmura quelque chose.

- Harry, souris pour toujours.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. Allez, on rentre.


	9. Chapter 9

Couple : Harry/Drago

Légende : (petite pensée de moi XD)

****

_Chapitre n°9 : Une autre prophétie_

* * *

Severus tournait en rond dans son que Drago et Harry était plus proche, le lord ne cessait de l'appeler pour passer ses nerfs plus qu'autre chose et il avait beau être résistant face aux multiples sortilèges que lui envoyait son pseudo s'épuisait et venait même à se demander si Voldemort ne savait pas que l'espion n'était autre que lui. Certes le lord savait qu'il avait un espion dans ses rangs mais ignorait qui, si jamais il venait à être découvert : il subirait le même sort que Lucius et ça ne l'enchantait absolument pas. L'appel du lord le coupa dans sa ré transplana juste après avoir envoyé une lettre à Lucius qui se morfondait dans la grande bâtisse un peu trop sombre à son goût. Il avait donc entreprit de refaire la décoration quand il reçut la l'ouvrit rapidement mais son empressement se brisa en lisant les mots de celle-ci.

_Lucius,_

_Depuis quelque__s__ temps__,__ le lord ne cesse de passer ses nerf__s__ sur __tou__s__ ce__ux__ qui passe__nt__ devant lui, et je commence __à__ subir ses colère__s__._

_Il s__ait__ qu'il possède un espion dans ses rang__s__ et j'ai bien peur qu'il ait découvert que __c__e soit moi._

_Il m'appelle au moment o__ù__ j'écris ses mots, d__è__s mon retour je passerais te voir mais si jamais tu n'a__s__ pas de nouvelle avant demain soir cela voudra dire qu'il m__'__a démasqu__é__. Si cela devai__t__ arriver, je__ veu__x__ que tu contacte__s__ Drago et Harry, di__s-__l__eur mais ne les laisse__s__ pas faire de bêtise__s__ je me débrouillerais seul__…__ ah et pas un mot__ sur la 2éme prophétie__,__ comprit __?_

_Severus R._

Lucius s'effondra dans le fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Il resta là jusqu'au soir, la nuit passant en silence, il ne put même pas dormir une petite heure : les mots de Severus résonnait dans sa tête et repensais à toutes ses tortures auxquelles il avait eu droit… il imaginait Severus à sa place et juste à cette pensée,il en était malade. Ses craintes furent affreusement douloureuses quand le délai fût dépassé. Il eut beaucoup de mal à écrire une lettre à son fils et à Harry. Les lettres à peines remises et lût par leurs destinataires, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant l'entrée du château.

- Drago ! Tu... tu as reçu la lettre de… enfin ?

- Oui, toi aussi ?

- Hum, on doit faire vite !

Le trajet dura une éternité, une éternité silencieuse de chaque coté. En à peine quelques minutes, ils étaient dans le salon devant Lucius qui avait des cernes sous les yeux, calé dans le même fauteuil que la veille.

- Père, qu'est-cequi se passe ?

- Écoutes, Voldemort a appelé Severus et il m'a envoyé une lettre disant qu'il pensait... qu'il avait été démasqué. Il m'a laissé un délai qui est dépassé et depuis plus rien.

- Il faut aller l'aider !

- Non Harry, il a dit qu'il se débrouillerait seul, il doit avoir une idée en tête.

- Mais ?

- Il va me tuer dès qu'il rentrera mais tant pis, j'estime que vous devez être au courant.

- Au courant de quoi père ?

- Il y a une seconde prophétie.

- Une autre !

- La première te concernait et a été détruite, l'autre concerne Drago : Severus la détruite mais me l'a dite.

- Une prophétie sur moi ?

- Oui, ça m'a aussi surprit mais… tu dois savoir.

- Je t'écoute.

- Très bien, elle dit exactement ça : « _l'ennemi qui devient l'ami__ détient aussi__ une partie du futur entre ses main__s__, un secret sera dévoil__é__ par une mort indispensable_. »

- Une mort indispensable... ça veut dire quoi ?

- J'en sais rien Harry… père, tu as une idée ?

- Elle t'est destiné Drago, toi seul en connais les réponses. Severus sait quelque chose mais il ne m'a rien dit.

- Mais il n'est pas là, et on ne peut rien faire pour lui !


	10. Chapter 10

Couple : Harry/Drago

Légende : (**petite pensée de moi XD**)

_**Chapitre n°10 : entrainement sous haute surveillance**_

* * *

Harry et Drago était sous le choc. La révélation qu'ils avaient eu de la part de l'ancien mangemort il y a quelques jours les avait laissé sans voix.

- Hou-hou, Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- On a encore deux semaines de vacance et, perso, je me fais chié.

- Depuis que ton père nous a révélé ta prophétie, j'ai bien réfléchi. La première partie dit « l'ennemi qui devient l'ami » ça nous concerne: avant on était ennemi et maintenant nous sommes ami.

- Oui tu as raison. Mais arrêtes de penser à ça, on a plus important à faire.

- Hein !

- On doit s'entrainer, et attention, ce ne sera pas de la rigolade.

- Hum ok, voyons si c'est vrai ce que tu me dit. Direction le salle sur demande.

- Très bien.

Sur ces mots, les deux sorciers partirent en direction de la salle sur demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, Drago prit la parole.

- Tu te souviens quand vous aviez formé l'AD et qu'on avait explosé le mur pour rentrer ?

- Oui, ce jour là j'ai cru que j'allais te tuer.

- Moi c'est Ombrage que j'ai voulu tuer, surtout quand elle vous a fait écrire avec ses plumes.

- Pourquoi? Tu étais avec elle non ?

- Au début oui, mais ce jour là je lui aurais fait bouffer ses plumes.

- A ce point ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Alors ?

- …

- Dis-moi.

- Je ne supportais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal.

Drago avait pris une teinte rosée qui fit sourire Harry, il le trouvait mignon... mignon ! Il dut se résoudre au fait que Drago était vraiment beau , encore plus avec ses joues rouge. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il avait presque envie de l'embrasser. A cette pensée, ce fut à son tour de rougir. Ce n'est qu'après un long silence qu'Harry se reprit et pointa sa baguette en direction de son partenaire d'entrainement.

- Alors, on si met ?

- Avec plaisir.

Drago sortit sa baguette et ils débutèrent le match amicale, les sort fusant de part et d'autre sans laisser un moment de répit à leur adversaire. Drago était très fort et surtout précis dans ses tirs, Harry, lui, était endurant, rapide et très puissant.

Drago avait bien cerné les points fort mais aussi les points faible d'Harry. Il ne cessait donc pas de les utiliser pour ses propres fins. Plongé dans son duel, Harry ne vit pas un sort ricocher sur un miroir et il le reçut dans l'épaule, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Drago lâcha instantanément sa baguette et courut vers Harry qui était à genoux et se tenait l'épaule.

- Harry ça va ?

- Pas vraiment, ça fait mal.

- Enlèves ta main et laisses moi voir.

Il obéit et d'un accio, Drago fit venir sa baguette dans sa main et la pointa vers Harry.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais enlever ton t-shirt pour mieux voir ton épaule.

- Ok.

Harry se retrouva torse nu, avec les mains de Drago lui caressant doucement l'épaule blessé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Drago, ses joues rouge pâle amusaient le Serpentard.

- Tu es rouge, t'as chaud ?

- N-non, te moques pas.

- Ok j'arrête. Ta blessure n'est pas trop grave, un sort et elle sera comme neuve. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question.

Drago pointa sa baguette vers l'épaule et lança son sortilège. Aussitôt la douleur s'évapora et l'épaule qui était bleutée retrouva sa couleur d'origine. Il posa délicatement sa baguette au sol et commença à masser l'épaule. Mais son massage devint rapidement de douces caresses qui bientôt s'étendaient au torse du jeune Gryffondor, puis à son dos. Drago se rapprocha de plus en plus du visage d'Harry, celui-ci ne bougeant pas, puis la bouche du Serpentard se retrouva à quelques millimètres de son vis-à-vis. Drago pouvait sentir la respiration calme et chaude d'Harry. Il fit remonter sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale du Gryffondor puis alla la loger contre la nuque de celui-ci. Empêchant tout mouvement de recul, il embrassa Harry avec douceur, passant sa langue sur les fines lèvres devant lui, demandant doucement à approfondir cet échange.

Harry entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant tout le loisir à Drago d'entreprendre une danse des plus sensuelle tout en caressant le Gryffondor, d'abord sur le ventre, puis sur l'omoplate, descendant jusqu'au bas du dos pour ensuite remonter.

Drago se rapprocha d'Harry, libérant ses lèvres légèrement rougies avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie.

- Harry, je...

Le Serpentard voulut se dégager du corps si chaud, si doux, qu'il avait entre ses bras, mais Harry en décida autrement et il entoura Drago de ses mains pour se serrer contre lui.

- Non, restes comme ça... juste un peu...

- Harry, pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je...

- chut... je t'en veux pas. Je l'ai voulu aussi: j'aurais pu te repousser mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Mais... merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

-Je te l'ai dit: je l'ai voulu aussi.

Le ventre du Gryffondor se mit alors à gronder.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu faim.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- On va manger ?

- Oui.

Drago se releva et tendit la main pour aider Harry à se redresser, celui-ci la prenant avec plaisir, puis ensuite renfiler son tee-shirt. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte durant le repas puis Drago voulut raccompagner Harry jusqu'à son dortoir.

- Bon bah voilà, bonne nuit.

- Oui, à toi aussi.

- Hum...

Harry s'approcha rapidement de Drago et l'embrassa avant de disparaître derrière le portrait, laissant le Serpentard figé sur place. Il mit 20 minutes pour retourner à son dortoir et une bonne heure avant de trouver le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre n°11 : retour et nouvelle terrifiante_**

* * *

Depuis plusieurs jours, le lord savait que parmi ses fidèles se trouvait un traitre. Il avait tenté beaucoup de chose pour le démasquer, allant jusqu'à entrer dans les pensés les plus secrètes de ses hommes. Il avait apprit de nombreuses choses mais pas l'identité du traitre et ça le rendait malade au point qu'il décida d'utiliser un sortilège de son cru. Il sortit d'un tiroir une feuille d'un blanc immaculé et quatre pierre de couleur bordeaux qu'il déposa aux quatre coins de celle-ci. Il se coupa ensuite légèrement le doigt et fit tomber quelques gouttes de son sang qui ressortaient tel des rubis soigneusement déposés sur la feuille blanche. A l'instant même où il retira son doigt, les quatre pierres commencèrent à briller puis le sang se mit à dessiner des formes qui devinrent un nom, nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Non ! C'est impossible... Lui! C'est lui le traitre!

Un second nom apparût en dessous du premier.

-Quoi? Lui aussi ?

Sa colère fut telle que le bureau qui était devant lui se brisa en deux, faisant tomber les pierres et la feuille sur le sol. Il cria tant qu'il alerta un de ses fidèles, le faisant arriver devant la porte qui gardait le bureau de son maitre.

-Qu'on m'amène Séverus sur-le-champ !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et revint rapidement avec Séverus qui savait la raison de son appel. Il dit calmement et avec un léger rictus presque invisible :

-Vous m'avez fait appeler mon maitre ?

-Comment oses-tu m'appeler « maitre » alors que tu n'es qu'un traitre ?

-Vous m'avez donc découvert.

-Oui. Tu me déçois Séverus. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi: t'exécuter ou te laisser pourrir dans mes cachots.

Le Lord sortit sa baguette et Séverus tomba à genoux dut à une vive douleur dans tout son corps, cependant aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir au Lord.

Une semaine s'écoula et il avait été enfermé dans les cachots, subissant depuis ce temps les humeurs du Lord. Il était fatigué mais pas impuissant et il lui fallait juste une toute petite information qu'il eut dans l'après-midi lors d'une visite du Lord.

-Séverus, dis-moi où est Lucius ?

-Jamais.

-Dis-le moi et j'abrégerais tes souffrances.

-La mort ne me fait pas peur.

-Mon pauvre Séverus, j'avais tant d'espoir pour toi mais tes choix m'exaspèrent. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas où se cache cet autre traître ?

-Je ne vous dirais jamais rien pauvre fou.

-Alors chaque jour tu en subiras les conséquences jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie à genoux de t'achever. Bientôt tout sera prêt et je tuerais ses gamins qui osent se dresser contre moi, une nuit sans lune les accompagnera dans leurs morts.

Le lord partit en pensant à la stupidité de l'ancien mangemort prisonnier dans sa cellule sans se douter que celui-ci n'attendait qu'une chose et qu'il avait eu se qu'il cherchait.

Enfin en possession de ce qu'il voulait, Séverus sourit avant de se mettre a rétrécir se transformant en un petit chat blanc aux yeux onyx. Libéré de ses chaînes, il sauta sur le rebord d'une petite fenêtre qui laissait passer la douce lumière de la lune qui était haute dans le ciel. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se dirigea vers un petit bois où il reprit sa forme d'origine. Il reprit son souffle appuyer contre un arbre à l'abri des regards avant de transplaner malgré la douleur de ses blessures.

Sous le choc de l'atterrissage, il s'écroula dans un salon familier. Lucius, qui avait entendu un bruit sourd, avait accourut baguette à la main et près à se défendre. Il resta tétanisé quelques secondes devant le corps mutilé qui gisait devant lui, laissant entendre une respiration difficile. Il se précipita auprès de Séverus et le tourna sur le dos, déposant la tête du professeur sur ses genoux et caressa doucement les cheveux sombres de celui-ci quand il ouvrit les yeux et dit d'une voix faible :

-Je sais quand...

-Chut, reposes-toi. Je vais te mettre sur le canapé, désolé si je te fais mal.

Une fois sur le canapé, Lucius contacta Drago par la cheminée en espérant qu'il ne soit pas endormit. Drago ne dormait effectivement pas: il repensait au baiser que lui avait offert Harry quand le crépitement du feu l'interpela.

-Drago ?

-Père ! Mais ?

-Drago, Séverus est revenu mais il est mal en point, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Viens vite!

-J'arrive.

Drago, déjà habillé, alla réveiller Harry qui avait eut du mal a s'endormir: il n'en revenait pas, il avait de lui-même embrasser Drago.

-Harry ! Harry ! HARRY !

-Quoi? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est... Marmonna Harry encore à moitié endormit.

-Harry, Séverus est revenu! Habilles-toi vite !

-QUOI !

Pour la première fois, Harry s'habilla avec l'aide de la magie et partit avec Drago. Ils traversèrent tout le château en courant et dès qu'ils purent transplaner, ils le firent.

Ils entrèrent brutalement dans le salon, Lucius tenant la mains de Séverus et semblant veiller sur son sommeil. Drago sortit rapidement sa baguette et commença par refermer toutes les blessures et petites plaies, et demanda à Harry de lui passer une petite fiole au liquide violet qui attendait sur la table. Il soupira et se recula en basant d'une voix épuisée :

-J'ai refermé toutes les blessures et lui ai donné une potion qui l'aidera à reprendre des forces. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos mais je pense que ça devrait aller.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et lui murmura doucement avant de l'embrasser en toute discrétion, discrétion qui ne servait à rien car Lucius ne faisait que fixer Séverus qui semblait dormir calmement.

-Tu es le meilleur Drago.

Drago attrapa la main d'Harry toujours sur son épaules et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

-Harry, j'ai tellement eu peur si tu savais.

-Viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle.

Harry entraîna Drago dans une des chambres de l'étage et après avoir fermé la porte, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et s'assit sur le lit aux couleurs pâles. Harry était appuyé contre le mur et Drago, lui, était calé sur le torse du gryffondor qui l'enlaçait dans ses bras.

-Drago, tu es le meilleur: rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

-J'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai vécut la même chose avec mon parrain, mais contrairement à toi je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Comment fais-tu pour oublier ?

-Drago, on oublie jamais rien: il est toujours vivant dans mon cœur.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à discuter et au petit matin, Séverus se réveilla, toujours un peu faible et avec une légère difficulté à respirer à cause de la tête de Lucius, posée sur sa poitrine.

-Arg... Lucius, tu vas m'étouffer.

Lucius se redressa et fut tellement surpris qu'il se retrouva assis par terre.

-Séverus... tu es...

-Réveillé ? Oui.

-Comment ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

-Le Lord a découvert que j'étais un espion et m'a enfermé dans ses cachots.

-Comment il a fait ?

-Il a dût utiliser un ancien sortilège. Il sait aussi pour toi.

-Quoi ? Pour nous deux ? Il sait que nous... Ensemble...

-Non, pour nous il l'ignore. Il sait simplement que tu es aussi un espion.

-Ah! Si c'est que ça alors.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-Oui, tu devrais le savoir. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ce jour-là tu es la seule chose qui est importante pour moi.

-Tu te souviens de ce jour ?

-Oui bien sûr, pas toi ?

-Si. Je me souviens très bien qu'à la fin d'une interminable réunion, un jeune blondinet s'est avancé vers moi et a déclaré être tombé amoureux au premier regard.

-Tu... Tu te rappelles de ça ?

-Oui, très bien car je lui ai répondu qu'avant toute chose on devait devenir ami.

-Oui, et après je t'ai suivit partout puis tu as finalement accepté de sortir avec moi il y a deux ans.

-Exacte. Et ces derniers temps je me suis rendus compte qu'il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite.

-Ah ?

-Je t'aime Lucius.

Lucius s'empara des lèvres de Séverus et l'embrassa doucement tout en caressant son torse. C'est à cet instant que Drago et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce, restant sans voix devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, du coup le fait que Séverus était réveillé ne devint que secondaire. Ils virent les deux élèves, bouche bée, les fixant, et Lucius se recula pendant que Séverus prit la parole.

-Oui Drago, je sors avec ton père et tout le reste ne te regarde pas.

-Père ?

-Il dit vrai Drago.

Séverus se redressa, aidé de son amant, et regarda Harry.

-Harry, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai apprit du Lord que l'attaque de Poudlard était prévu lors d'une nuit sans lune. A savoir dans très exactement 10 jours.

Harry resta figé sur place, ne respirant que très doucement. Drago fut tout autant surprit et se retourna vers Harry où il vit de fines larmes couler le long de ses joues. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Drago qui amena Harry jusqu'à la chambre de la veille, fermant la porte et plaçant un sort afin qu'ils soient tranquille. Harry, assit sur le lit, restait silencieux. Drago arriva devant lui et le prit dans ses bras, restant comme ça quelques minutes quand Harry chuchota tristement.

-J'ai peur, j'y arriverais pas...

-Tu vas le battre et tout sera fini, après on ira en voyage tous les deux. Je veux que tu me montres le monde où tu as grandi. Toi et moi.

-Tu veux aller dans le monde moldu !

-Oui mais qu'avec toi, alors promets-moi que tu vas le battre.

-Je...

-Promets-le Harry.

-Je te le promets, mais...

-Ah, pas de mais, une promesse est une promesse.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre n°12 : Tu m'as dit ensemble_

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, tous les cours avaient été annulé et les aurors avaient investit le château pour placer des sorts de protections un peu partout. La grande majorité des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux bien qu'un grand nombre souhaitaient rester. Harry était le plus souvent seul ou allait se réfugier auprès de Yuki. Hermione et Ron restaient dans la grande salle avec les autres élèves, ils furent d'ailleurs surpris de voir que la plupart d'entre eux étaient de Serpentard.

De son côté, Drago se posait des tas de questions: devait-il dire à Harry qui il était, enfin ce qu'il était, ou garder encore un peu ce secret qui commençait à peser sur ses épaules ? Plus le temps passait et plus il regrettait de mentir à Harry, mais comment réagirait-il s'il lui disait la vérité ?

A à peine un jour de l'attaque, Harry avait encore une fois retrouvé Yuki dans la forêt.

- Yuki !

- Ah te revoilà Harry ?

- Je viens te dire adieu Yuki.

- Comment ça adieu ?

- Oui, si je ne tue pas Voldemort c'est lui qui le fera... et il est tellement plus fort que moi…

- Harry, tu ne dois pas oublier que tu n'es pas seul.

- Mais tous ses mangemorts m'auront pour cible et ils n'hésiteront pas à me tuer même s'ils s'attirent la colère de leur maitre. J'ai tellement peur Yuki…

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu le dises mais à Drago. Vas le voir.

- Je sais, tu as raison. De plus je dois lui dire quelque chose de très important !

Harry partit en courant à la recherche de Drago, plus motivé que jamais. De son côté, le Serpentard commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à continuer ce petit jeu de passe-passe. La bataille final allait avoir lieu et il se promit qu'une fois que tout serait terminé il lui dirait tout, quitte à le perdre ! Cependant, pour le moment, il devait rentrer au château avant Harry et il transplana dans sa chambre où quelques secondes après le Gryffondor frappa à la porte.

- Harry, salut. Ca va ? Tu as l'air essoufflé ?

- Heu oui t'en fait pas. Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Mais bien sûr, entres.

Drago invita Harry à entrer et ils s'installèrent dans la chambre.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Et bien, je...

- Tu ?

- Je…

- Tu me détestes ? Ironisa Drago.

- Non ! Au contraire, je t'aime Drago.

- Moi aussi Harry et à un point que tu n'imaginerais même pas.

-Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui et je vais te le prouver tout de suite.

Drago poussa Harry qui se retrouva couché sur le lit et le Serpentard entreprit ensuite un tendre baiser accompagné par des caresses plus douces les unes que les autres. Sa main se glissa sous le t-shirt du Gryffondor et caressa ses hanches puis il remonta jusqu'à son cou en frôlant chaque côte. Il se recula en se séparant à contre cœur des lèvres qu'il avait tant désirées.

- Et là, tu comprends à quel point je t'aime ?

- Hum... J'en suis pas tout à fait encore sûr.

- Alors on va approfondir la question…

Il reprit son baiser et profita de l'instant pour glisser une de ses mains sous le jean et par la même occasion sous le boxer d'Harry. Il passa doucement sa main autour du sexe de son amant et commença délicatement de doux aller-retour.

- Non Drago ! Pas là !

Mais le Serpentard accéléra ses mouvements et Harry ne résista pas, laissant échapper des petits gémissements qui plaisaient fortement à Drago. Bientôt Harry ne se retrouva qu'avec sont t-shirt relevé jusqu'à son cou alors que Drago, lui, était totalement nu et apprenait par cœur chacunes des formes du corps de son amant. Tout en embrassant le torse d'Harry, Drago commença à préparer le jeune Gryffondor à la future intrusion.

- Drago, j'en peux plus !

Devant ses mots, le Serpentard retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe qui trouva tout de suite le chemin jusqu'à la prostate, ce que semblait apprécier Harry qui accompagnait par des ondulations les mouvements de Drago. Quelques secondes après, Harry se libéra sur le ventre de Drago qui ne tarda pas à en faire de même à l'intérieur du corps du jeune sorcier.

Épuisé, Drago se retira et se coucha près D'Harry qui dit enfin, après avoir reprit son souffle :

- Maintenant j'en suis totalement convaincu.

- Et moi je t'aime encore plus.

- Ah oui ? Alors il faudra que tu me le prouves encore une fois.

- Avec plaisir, c'est quand tu veux.

Ils s'endormirent côte à côte et enlacés comme pour ne pas se perdre. Pourtant le lendemain, jour de la bataille, Drago ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il trouva précieusement posé sur l'oreiller à côté de lui un mot d'Harry.

_Drago, _

_Je suis désolé mais je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, je t'aime tellement. _

_Pardonnes-moi mais j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne puisses pas sortir de cette chambre._

_Pardonnes-moi je t'en prit. Je t'aime mon ange._

_Harry._

Drago s'enroula dans le draps et se précipita vers la porte qui avait été bloqué par plusieurs sorts.

- Harry pourquoi t'as fait ça...

Il tomba à genoux devant la porte et, après quelques minutes, c'est avec un regard acharné qu'il se redressa et s'habilla d'un coup de baguette avant d'entreprendre la destruction des sorts.

Le combat faisait rage dans le parc du château mais Harry avançait vers Voldemort, tuant sur son passage les Mangemorts qui lui barraient la route. Ron et Hermione faisaient de leur mieux pour protéger leur ami et bientôt Harry se retrouva enfin face à Voldemort, ce crétin difforme qui avait de sa vie un cauchemar et qui affichait de surcroit un sourire bien trop sûr de lui.

- Harry, Harry, Harry. Te voilà enfin face à moi. T'es-tu préparé a rejoindre tes parents dans la mort ?

- C'est toi qui va mourir.

- Et bien on va vite voir ça.

Harry et Voldemort engagèrent le combat sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils semblaient dans un autre monde, à tel point qu'ils ne virent pas le sort d'un mangemort arriver droit sur lui. C'est à cet instant qu'une forme blanche se dressa et dévia le sort. De retour dans la réalité, il reconnu Yuki qui s'empressa de lui faire une petite remarque.

- Fais plus attention tu veux !

- Mais comment ?

- Harry tu dois le tuer !

- Merci Drago…

- Tu sais ? Depuis quand ?

- Hier soir.

Harry souri et se retourna face au Lord. Il entendit la voix de Drago.

- N'oublies pas Harry, tu m'as promit !

Le lord en eut marre de ce serpent qui protégeait que trop bien Harry.

- Un bien bel animal ce Basilic.

- La ferme !

- Et si je le tuais ? Il me dérange.

- C'est entre toi et moi !

- Mais bien sûr, je vais juste faire en sorte qu'on ne nous dérange pas.

Voldemort lança un sort d'une étrange couleur violette en direction du basilic et Harry profita de l'ouverture pour lui lancer un doloris, faisant tomber le Lord à genoux.

- Ca c'était pour Lucius !

Il lança encore un doloris.

- Et ça pour avoir fait de ma vie un enfer !

Il lança un autre doloris.

- Ca c'était pour tout ceux que tu as tué !

Il lança cette fois le sort de mort qui frappa de plein fouet le lord qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le Survivant l'avait enfin tuer… Pourtant quand il se retourna, son monde sombra dans les ténèbres quand il vit le basilic au sol, les yeux fermés avec un léger filer de sang sortant de sa bouche. Harry accourut auprès de lui et commença à l'insulter.

- Idiot ! Crétin ! Tu avais promis ! Menteur !

Le basilic ne bougeait pas, Drago ne bougeait pas... Voldemort l'avait tuer...


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre n°13 : _

Harry était toujours auprès du basilic immobile, secouant la tête de l'animal sous le regard compatissant d'Hermione et Ron qui restaient silencieux.

Abruti, crétin !

Harry, c'est lui que tu allais voir toutes les semaines ? C'est ça ?

Oui et il m'avait promit ! T'es un menteur, idiot de Serpentard !

Serpentard !

Ron et Hermione était septique. Pourquoi Harry avait dit que le basilic était un Serpentard...

C'est à cet instant que le long corps du basilic commença à s'affiner jusqu'à reprendre sa forme d'origine. Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent donc devant le corps de Drago enlacé par les bras d'Harry qui continuait à l'insulter.

Tu avais promis... T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Comment veux-tu aller partout avec moi si tu n'es pas la ?!

Tu l'as tué au lieu de me crier dessus comme sa ?

Drago... Drago t'es vivant !

Bien sur, je tiens toujours mes promesses...

Harry serra Drago dans ses bras et bien qu'il n'était pas seul il embrassa son Serpentard devant une Hermione souriante et un Ron rouge pivoine.

OoOoOoOo

Drago se rétablit au boute d'une semaine, il avait même eu la visite des deux amis d'Harry, visite qui ne lui avait pas déplu. Mais pour le moment il faisait les cent pas devant la porte principale du château, il avait rendez-vous avec son Gryffondor qui avait tout de même quelques minutes de retard. Ça faisait tout de même 10 minutes qu'il l'attendait et cette attente était du au fait qu'il était en avance de 10 minutes.

Harry arriva enfin.

Drago, tu attends depuis longtemps ?

Non, je viens juste d'arriver...

Menteur, ça fait 10 minutes que tu tournes en rond.

Comment ?! Tu étais là ?

Non, c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit.

Drago fixa la jeune fille qui venait de s'adosser contre le mur près de la porte, elle sourit et fit un geste de la main à l'attention du Serpentard puis rentra.

On n'y va ?

Oui.

Ils partirent tous les deux vers le parc et prirent place près du lac sous un vieil arbre qui les abritait du soleil. Drago prit doucement la main d'Harry dans la sienne et le regarda.

Comment as-tu su que c'était moi le basilic ?

Hé bien en faite, quand on a passé la nuit ensemble avant la bataille tu as parlé dans ton sommeil et tu as dit que tu avais peur de me dire la vérité. J'ai répondu : quelle vérité ? Et tu m'as répondu que tu étais le basilic.

Je t'ai répondu pendant que je dormais !

Oui, je te jure. A cet instant j'ai eu envie de te mettre une baffe mais tu t'es collé à moi et j'ai préféré attendre que tu me le dises toi-même.

Mais je t'ai menti.

C'est pas dramatique, si ?

Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je dirais parce que c'est toi et que je t'aime. Tout simplement.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry embrassa doucement les lèvres de son Serpentard qui ne fit pas le difficile et se retourna de façon à être face à celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. Harry monta à califourchon sur les genoux de Drago et approfondit cette échange, passant ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard.

C'est à cet instant que Hermione et Ron firent leur apparition, coupant leur doux échange.

Désolé les amoureux mais il va falloir y aller : le train va bientôt arriver.

Déjà...

Harry semblait déçu mais Drago savait quoi dire.

On reprendra dans le train.

Harry sourit et tous les quatre partirent vers le quai où le train les attendaient. Comme à son habitude, Hermione enlaça son ami et elle fit de même avec Drago qui ne su pas comment réagir. Ron, lui, se contentait d'une simple poignée de mains.

Harry, je compte sur toi une lettre partout où tu vas.

Hermione, ils vont juste en voyage, ils auront autre chose à faire.

Ron t'en fait pas : ça me gêne pas.

Comme tu veux.

Ils riaient tous ensemble puis les portes se refermèrent sur Harry et Drago. Après leur départ et un dernier au revoir, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans un compartiment.

Drago, tu es sûr de vouloir aller dans le monde Moldu ?

Oh oui, c'est là d'où tu viens et en plus tu seras là je ne risque rien.

…

Drago se plaça devant Harry, ses deux mains appuyaient sur le dossier de la banquette.

Alors, on en était où avant que tes amis nous dérangent.

Juste là...

Harry s'avance et embrassa sont amant, cette fois ils prirent des précautions : ils bloquèrent la porte de leur compartiment et insonorisèrent aussi car personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

_- FIN -_


End file.
